A bookworm and dragon slayer love
by TheyStillSayI'maDreamer
Summary: Gajeel x Levy drabble one-shots. This is my first EVER fairy tail fan fiction so sorry if their personality are wrong . GaLe
1. Comfort

I been wanting to make a GajeelxLevy series of drabble one-shots. This is **my first fairy tail fan fiction** AND **Rated M story** so be nice please. Thank you! No flames please, Got something mean to say, say it in PM since no one should read what we might fight about. Anyways this is my favorite couple in Fairy tail. Enjoy~!

**Chapter 1:  
Comfort**

Levy ran into her house,closing the door then locking as she jumped on to the couch and began to cry huge,warm,tears. Her lose pieces of hair fell in front of her face and started to get sobbing wet."Hey Gi hee are you-" Gajeel who just jumped into the window was cut off by the sudden surprise of what Levy was doing. Levy, his Levy, was crying her beautiful hazel eyes out. His stubborn pissed off feeling went away as he felt sad and worry about the bookworm. Slowly and quietly he jumped to the floor and began to walk to the girl. Levy didn't even know he had kneed down beside her and was looking at her face. Gajeel smiled as he lifted a finger before wiping the tears away.

"Gajeel!" Levy squealed before jumping up on her knees earning her a chuckle from the Iron dragon slayer. Levy quickly got a pillow and covered her face with it so he couldn't see her beautiful face. Levy shut her eyes closed, more tears beaming out of her eyes. His worrying feeling got huger so he layed his right arm on the pillow, pushing it down to show her face.

Gajeel's eyes widened. She...She had a black eye, some small cuts on her cheeks, her lip was busted, and her nose was bleeding. Noticing what he did to the pillow Levy opened her eyes before squealing in surprise.

"Don't look!" Levy shouted, her hands now in her face. Then she heard something break. Looking through a crack in her fingers she saw that Gajeel was now up, broken her glass flower vase and was now punching walls.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT TO YOU SHRIMP? I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!" Gajeel ran to the girl, grabbing her shoulders and started to gently shacking her which he tried so badly not to hurt her. "Um...Uh...a P-P-Pervert..." Gajeel stood right back up and now kicked her dresser.

"THAT FUCKING ASS HAT! DID HE TOUCH YOU ANY WHERE?!" Levy shook her head no. "No he only tried but he _was_ close..." Levy began to cry even more hard tears as she covered the blanket over her small body and whimpered very loudly. Gajeel now seeing that him going on rampage wasn't helping anything. So he forgot the bastard which he really didn't he just put levy first. He sat behind her as her back was to him. Grabbing the end of the blanket he through it off her only to swing his hands around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

Smiling he leaned his head to her neck before whispering. "Crying doesn't shoot you" He lifted his head up tell his mouth was at her tears before licking them away which made levy giggle yet also get shivers.

"Now when you calm down your going to take me to the bastard right?" Levy nodded as she giggled so more. Noticing she was cold now Gajeel grabbed he blanket and layed upon their bodies. Levy snuggled into the blanket and Gajeel's embrace.

"Your suck a silly shrimp..."

**The end of chapter 1**

***Hides behind trash can* I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I got their personality wrong or right but I tried OK? **


	2. Love at first site

So I decied to make the next chapter quickly since I love them and is my current Obsession couple Gajeel x Levy. Yeah I should be making the next chapter of **The shining moon and stray dog love** which is a bleach fan fiction and only bleach likers will most likely no what couple that is for. If you don't well its RenRuki since I see Ichigo and Rukia as a brother and sister bond. By the way, Ichigo protects anyone so IchiRuki fans don't be like Oh but Ichigo protects her! Renji and Byakuya do to and Ichigo protects everyone he knows!

Ok as I was saying, I should be but I'm kind of having writers block and I just thought this would be so cute as a drabble. So enjoy and so so so so sorry if their Personalty are wrong. I'm new to writing Fairy tail fan fictions, so um...**Enjoy~!**

Chapter 2:  
Love at first site

"Levy I need you to go to your grandfathers and deliver his medicine" Cana told the small girl. She simply smiled and gave Cana a thumbs up before running up to her room. Levy loved seeing her grandfather, he was like her father. Levy opened her closet door to reveal many outfits. Pocking her chin she thought of what to wear. "Yes!" Levy squealed when she saw something nice to wear. She grabbed a pair of black shorts which barely covered her butt, a white tank top and a blue,hoodie,cloak. Levy grabbed her basket and ran down stairs, grabbing the Medication and running out the door of the house.

Levy made her way through the town, smiling and waving to everyone. She saw her older step-brother who was Laxus and quickly walked faster. Laxus only smirked at the small, short girl before walking off the other way with his crew. Levy got the shivers of her step-brother, she didn't even like him one bit. She thought he should just go to hell for all the hurt he done to her...

Finally Levy got to the woods. Looking up at all the trees before entering she started to shack. She heard how this place, the woods was. They sent Laxus all the time since they new he could handle himself but now she was doing it the other way around. Levy took a deep breath and walked into the woods. Shacking a little. She heard monsters, Dragons, evil animals walked the grounds of the woods...which she was the most scared of.

It wasn't long tell she hit the middle of the woods and now it was night time. "I guess I should get some rest." Levy told herself as she yawned. Looking around for a comfortable place to take a good night sleep she found a huge tree. Levy ran to the tree and looked up at it. It was huge compared to her...

* * *

"Oh...I smell dinner." Gajeel, the evil dragon slayer said looking towards the way Levy was. He bite into a piece of Iron with a smirk on his face. "Pantherlily, lets go, dinner is awaiting us." With that Gajeel jumped to branch to branch, his Panther following him. Gajeel finally got to wear Levy was sitting who dozed off. Gajeel smirked; Pantherlily looked at her with bitty.

"Gajeel we shouldn't." Pantherlily said trying to get his master to agree yet all Gajeel did was jump to the ground. Pantherlily jumped beside him telling him he shouldn't do this to her. "Shut it I do what I want and by the way Pantherlily she looks tasty!" Gajeel lightly kicked the girl in the leg. Levy quickly awakened squealing and quickly saying;

"I'm sorry!" She started to bow as Gajeel looked at her with disgust. "Shut the fuck up shorty, why the hell are you here?!" Levy cocked her head side ways with adorable look which just made Gajeel for a change want to hug her and squeal like what he did when he found Pantherlily.

"Oh um I need to deliver my grandfathers medicine to him. You see hes sick and I love him very much." Gajeel only gave off a manly pout. God how was he going to eat a girl who was so freaking adorable and had a sick grandfather who she loves very much. "Oh well..um...I'll take you to him." _God what the hell am I saying?! Damn am I turning into a lover boy just by seeing her?!_ Gajeel shouted very annoyed in his mind.

"Oh you don't have-Ahh!" Gajeel grabbed the girls hand and started to walk off.

_Ok I am turning into a lover boy...At least I now know what the bullshit called Love at first site and small things come with good packages mean..._


	3. Looking at other girls

Chapter 3:  
Looking at other girls

Levy looked at Gajeel only to give a frown when she saw that he was looking at other girls with a grin. Sighing Levy layed back onto the towel as she watched Gajeel look at other girls and girls squealing as they looked at him. She knew she only came to the beach with him as friends but she still was upset. After a few more minutes Levy got up and stomped her way to the hotel leaving a very confused Gajeel.

Levy ran by many beautiful girls, crying as her make up started to run. How could Gajeel be such a jerk? Levy questioned herself. Not knowing she knocked into a girl. Rubbing her head after falling on her butt she looked up at the girl. She was skinny, had blond hair, and blue eyes. The girl only laughed at Levy.

"Oh my god! You look so ugly! Your make up is running and your so tiny not to mention your flat chested!" Levy started to cry more as the mean girl keep laughing and making fun of her. Finally Levy got up and tried to walk away yet the girl and three others blocked her way.

"Move!" Levy recalled to the girls."No, you stupid,ugly girl. You knocked into me, a beautiful girl whos the girl of this beach." Levy was about to use some magic on the girls tell she heard someone whistle getting all the girls attention.

"Hey whats going on over here? What are you doing to levy you snuby, ugly, hoe, whores." Levy's eyes beamed in joy as she giggled when she heard and saw Gajeel.

"Oh my aren't you cute? And who cares what where going to her?" The girl recalled walking over to Gajeel and moving her hand up and down his bare chest. Gajeel simply grabbed her hand and pushed her away some.

"I care. Levy lets go" Gajeel made his way through the bitches before throughing Levy over his shoulder and starting to walk off. Once he stepped a few feet he heard from behind him.

"What does a hot guy like you want with her?! She so ugly,flat chested and small!" Gajeel popped a vain before yelling.

"DO NOT CALL LEVY THAT YOU FUCKING WHORE! SHE IS THE BEAUTIFUL, CARING GIRL EVER. SO WHAT IS SHES FLAT CHESTED AND SMALL?! AT LEAST SHE BETTER THEN YOU GIRLS WHO THINK THEIR SO COOL! YET YOUR NOT ALL YOUR ARE FUCKING STUPID WHORES WHO THINK THAT CAN HAVE ANY FUCKING BASTARD THEY FUCKING WANT! AND BY THE WAY WHAT I WANT WITH HER? IS THIS!" Gajeel let Levy down before picking her up again.

Holding her Gajeel jammed his lips on to the book worms earning a whimper from the girl. The snuby bitches looked in disbelief and surprised of what he was doing to her. Gajeel broke the kiss and started to walk off with Levy in his arms bridle style with a grin.

~Later that night~

"Hey Gajeel?" Gajeel groaned as he cracked a eye open and looked at the girl in the other bed. Levy giggled from his half a sleepiness. He surely was handsome every second. Gajeel nodded for her to go on.

"Did you mean what you said today and what...you did?" Gajeel only sighed before sitting up and looking at the girl.

"Gi hee it's 2 in the morning..."

"Answer!"

"Yes I do now come here." Levy raised a eyebrow making Gajeel just think she was even more adorable then he thought. Levy slowly got out of her bed and walked over to his, now standing beside it. Gajeel smirk seeing the girl didn't understand. Out of know where he grabbed he grabbed her hands forcing her to lay on top him. Levy tried to get up yet Gajeel's hands where on her tight so she just shrugged and fell asleep.

"I love you" Levy whispered.

"I love you more...shrimp..."


End file.
